


Taunting Worked

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Drunk Dean, Dubious Consent, M/M, Top Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 100 word Dean/Crowley in cowboy hats drabble written for the Trick or Treat Halloween meme!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taunting Worked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millygal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/gifts).



‘Mama don’t let your babies grow up t’be cowboys” Dean was caterwauling up on stage at the Hallowe’en karaoke.

Crowley grinned; now Dean was drunk enough.

Crowley put on his Stetson and hauled Dean from the stage, “C’mon cowboy, I’m gonna take you for a ride,”

“No way, you lily-livered varmint.” Dean drawled.

“If I didn’t know better I’d think you’re scared, squirrel.”

“Fuck you, I ain’t scared of nothin’.”

Crowley lay back on the bed watching the sweating, grunting man riding him. Dean looked beautiful, long body shining, Stetson still on, yelling “Yee hah!”

Crowley grinned, yep, taunting worked.


End file.
